


Accidentally Summoning a Hellishly Good Time

by Knight of Flames (beetroot_of_doubt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Swallowing, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon!Noctis, Falling In Love, M/M, Mage!Ignis, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sweet Ending, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetroot_of_doubt/pseuds/Knight%20of%20Flames
Summary: Ignis is working hard to earn his ThD (Doctorate of Thaumaturgy) earlier than any other mage for a century, making him significantly overworked and undersexed.What will happen when he is persuaded to summon a demon to take care of his housework for a few weeks, not knowing the demon is an incubus who just happens to be his type...Inspired by art from @KinkyCarbuncle
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Accidentally Summoning a Hellishly Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCarbuncle (Thunder_Fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Fox/gifts).



> I was really inspired by InkyCarbuncle's spicy ignoct art, she kindly agreed to let me use that inspiration and this is the result. Please go check out the fantastic piece here https://twitter.com/KinkyCarbuncle/status/1314040616133767169?s=20 and her other wonderful works.
> 
> It's been such good fun to put together and even managed it just in time for the spooky season and ignoct week, hope you enjoy!

The autumnal wind was bitterly cold today, cutting through however many layers of clothing one cared to wear, but the café just off the square in front of Insomnia’s renowned University for Mages and Magical Studies was crowded and warm.

"C'mon dude, every mage is summoning demon servants nowadays. You don't wanna fall behind do ya?" Prompto told his friend, warming his hands around a large mug of hot chocolate.

"I swore to myself never to depend on such frivolity. I am more than capable of taking care of everything myself." Ignis said stubbornly, nursing his fourth cup of coffee that day, dark circles under his eyes only partially concealed by his glasses.

The pair sat in comfortable arms chairs in the window of the café, good fortune allowing them their preferred seats for one of Ignis’ rare breaks from his studies and magical research. They had met by chance a couple of years ago when Prompto began his photography course, literally running into Ignis in his excitement on his first day at the top ranked University in the country, his magical aptitude enough to permit him a scholarship. He’d been so apologetic, offering to make it up however he could that eventually Ignis had caved, saying they would be even if Prompto bought him a coffee. They had ended up talking while waiting in the queue and kept in touch, becoming fast friends.

If Ignis was honest with himself, Prompto was his only friend. He’d thrown so much of himself into his studies for the last few years, determined to prove his talents by being awarded his ThD (Doctorate of Thaumaturgy) over a year in advance of what was deemed typical, that almost all of his personal relationships had withered. All except with Prompto, who he was grateful didn’t seem to know when to give up on him.

"Iggy, I know nobody works as hard as you, but gonna burn yourself out trying to keep up. You're just handicapping yourself for no reason. Do you do anything to have fun apart from when I make you do something?" Ignis failed to meet his friend’s eyes and avoided the question.

"Within a month I expect to be the youngest mage in a century to earn my doctorate, that achievement is sustenance enough." 

"Sure, if you don't work yourself to death first. Look, I've summoned a guy to help me out with stuff. He's been really useful to have around and the energy cost is pretty reasonable too. I'll ask if he can recommend someone for you. You don't have to have a contract for long, just to help you get through those assessments. They're gonna be extra hard on you for trying to take them early."

Ignis sighed. Perhaps a little help to take care of some of the mundane chores would help him focus on what was really important... 

"Fine, fine. You've twisted my arm." He said grudgingly, pushing up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Great! I’ll text you details tonight.” Prompto grinned, took a big slurp of his hot chocolate in victory and promptly burned his tongue.

* * *

A few days later, Ignis had apportioned an amount of time to preparing for his new employee. Demons were not uncommon sights around the University, and many of his research colleagues had summoned one to assist them in various ways without major incident, so why did he end up feeling nervous about the whole endeavour.

Not having much time in which to research his prospective demon servant was probably not helping, for once working on trust alone that this Noctis would be an appropriate match for his requirements. In addition, he hadn’t directly summoned anything since he had passed that compulsory module for his degree, preferring to specialise in elemental manipulation and transmutation instead.

He’d gathered that he was expected to provide some kind of accommodation for the duration, and a small portion of his own energy to sustain the demon in this plane. They also ate food, though typically required less than a human counterpart if their energy allowance made up for the difference. This was useful, since Ignis’ budget was modest, but his magical talents quite expansive.

His apartment was small enough that it only had the one bedroom but at least the sofa could fold out into a bed, used on the rare occasions when Prompto left it too late to catch the bus home and ended up stayed the night. It wasn’t ideal, but it should suffice for sleeping arrangements, at least for the few weeks he expected to have this person stay for.

Then there were the specific set of criteria for any particular summoning. First off was a summoning circle, different designs catering to different creatures or beings that a mage might wish to commune with. Some trapped the target within the bounds of the circle, but Ignis settled on a fairly standard type which would allow freedom of movement for the occupier before a contract was made. He’d carefully sketched it out on a large piece of paper, ensuring the sigils and intricate geometric shapes were precisely aligned. Any break or imperfections in the lines would disrupt the summon so the grain of the wood and cracks between the boards of the floor in his apartment made it unsuitable surface for the task. The paper would also make for a much less messy clean up later.

The more powerful the demon, the less time they could spend in this plane without a contact before being returned to whichever one of the hells they came from. Since he was intending to make a short-term contract with a demon who he was expecting to be fairly benign and helpful, he did not feel that there was much risk in letting them free. It would hopefully engender some kind of trust between them upon which a suitable working relationship could be built. Some demons could be fickle and malicious if treated poorly, intentionally twisting the meaning of their required tasks, and Ignis had no time to be dealing with such nonsense. It was far more efficient to work well from the start.

One of the main reasons he had shunned the idea of having a demonic servant before now was that it held a sense of slavery. In the past, demons, powerful ones in particular, had been forced into subjugation, their power used to supplement the mage’s own. Such barbaric practices were now outlawed, with severe repercussions for anyone attempting to bind a demon against their will.

Now, demons now had almost as much say in their terms of engagement as the mage, being compensated for their efforts accordingly. They could even decline the summon if they so chose, making it much more of a business transaction, the mage acting as an employer rather than an overlord. Another reason to make a good first impression if he ever wished to summon demons again in the future.

The second item crucial for a summoning was the right kind of offering to attract the demon’s attention and entice them to remain once they were here. Ignis checked over the tips Prompto had given him for attracting this particular demon once again.

_Really likes fish and sweet things._

Well, that wasn’t particularly detailed, so after a little time flicking though his recipe books he settled on a fillet of wild barramundi as something quite easily sourced at this time of year, grilled with his own preference of seasoning and garnished with a small salad. As for something sweet, he decided to bake a batch of his grandmother’s sweet pastries with a fruit filling, deciding on the exactly what seasonal fruit he would use when he visited the market. That should be adequate for even a particularly picky demon.

The next day Ignis made a trip the market early in the morning to ensure he had the pick of the freshly caught fish. He found some ulwaat berries available, and although they were a little on the expensive side having been shipped from Tenebrae, they were still fresh. He might as well make the recipe as authentically as possible since the right ingredient was before him, and bought a punnet. Any leftovers would be a nice treat for him.

Back at home, he spent the next couple of hours making the pastry, preparing the side salad and the berry filling while the pastry rested in the fridge. Once it was ready, he lined each little pie case with butter and neatly arranged the pastry inside, humming to himself as he worked. 

Remembering to blind bake them so the pastry wouldn’t become soggy with the fruity filling, he went for a quick shower while the cases were in the oven.

It struck him whilst he was washing himself that all this care and preparation he was putting into the summoning almost made it feel more like he was getting ready for a blind date rather than interviewing a potential employee. Quickly shaking that thought from his head, he turned off the shower to finish getting ready, although he ended up hesitating over what clothes he would wear, trying on several different clothing combinations. To formal might come across as intimidating, but neither did he wish to appear too casual. 

In the end, his oven timer decided things for him, making him hurry out of his bedroom to tend to his baking. As he spooned in the filling and attached the lid to each pastry, he began to feel more nervous. What if this demon did not accept a contract, or worse, didn’t show up at all? Prompto had been right that trying to perform all his usual household tasks, his research and extra studying for his doctorate was taking its tole on him. Having someone there to take care of the more mundane matters for a few weeks would help lighten his load.

His fingers working on auto pilot, the pastries were back in the oven and the barramundi fillet seasoned and in the pan before he realised, ensuring that he had to perform the summon immediately after the fish was cooked so it could still be hot for the recipient.

Glancing down, Ignis took in his still bare feet, dark trousers which hugged his thighs, and purple coeurl-print shirt with the sleeves rolled up to keep his cuffs clean while he cooked. He’d not even had time to style his hair properly, it falling across his forehead, no doubt some of the ends were curling slightly as it dried.

“Ah well,” he thought to himself, “I suppose I am as ready as I shall ever be.” Once again the thought of being dressed for a date wandered across his mind. He’d not been on a date since his first year at the university, but focusing all of his efforts on his studies had put all thoughts of romance from his mind.

Thankfully he’d already typed up his anticipated terms of the contract in the format Prompto had forwarded to him, which he now imbued with a hint of his power. Sealing the contract involved some kind of exchange with the demon and would cause the magic in the paper to form a watermark across the terms, but exactly what kind of exchange was suitable seemed to depend on the demon involved. Once formed, the contact would provide certain protections to both parties. Nullifying it early or changing terms later were not impossible, but were energy intensive and time consuming. As such, he’d kept things simple.

Name(s) of the summoner: Ignis Scientia

Name(s) of the summonee: Noctis Caelum

Anticipated duration of contract: 3 weeks commencing from date of summons

Agreed duration of contract:

Services required: General maintenance and housekeeping of the apartment resided in by Ignis Scientia such to alleviate such mundane stress and burden for the duration of the contract.

Services agreed upon by demonic party:

Payment type offered: Board and lodging in the aforementioned apartment in addition to a reasonable supply of energy.

Payment type agreed upon:

Ignis plated up the meal and pudding, setting a place on one end of his modest dining table and laying the contract to one side with a pen at hand. Then he turned to the summoning circle.

Drawing on the power within him, he formed the complicated hand gestures necessary to initiate the connection to the demonic plane tracing sigils in the air, muttering the incantation under his breath. Sending a sliver of his magic through that connection, he called out the demon’s name in a clear, steady voice to direct it to its intended recipient, allowing himself a small, pleased smile when he felt it catch and he gently called his magic back, drawing the demon along with it.

The way Noctis appeared was not flashy, there were no puffs of smoke, sound effects or illusions to accompany his presence, he was just suddenly standing casually in the middle of the summoning circle, facing away from Ignis with one hand on his hip, and apparently completely naked.

Ignis blinked, this was not what he’d expected in the slightest, but was unable to stop his eyes from roaming over that nicely toned body and perfectly round ass, noting the presence of black horns with deep red tips which curved gracefully from the top of his head, protruding from the messily styled black hair. There was also a long, whip-like tail which seemed to have an elongated, arrowhead like point at the end, but it was continuously moving so the precise shape was hard to make out.

For a moment Ignis stretched out a hand to try and touch that perfect, creamy skin, his mind took a detour to somewhere it really should not be going when about to engage someone in employment but he managed to shake that thought away, quickly pulling back his hand before he embarrassed himself, blaming his reaction on it being a very long time since he’d been able to appreciate an attractive body in person. 

“Noctis Caelum?” Ignis asked, returning to what he should be doing right now, confirming from the start that he was dealing with the expected demon.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Came the very offhand response, Noctis seeming to be more interested in looking at his surroundings rather than focusing on the mage who summoned him.

“My name is Ignis Scientia, and the reason I have summoned you here is…excuse me, are you even listening to me?” Noctis had taken a hesitant step outside of the summoning circle and wandered over to the window, looking out at the not very impressive view of the city which was all Ignis could afford right now.

“Yeah, I’m listening. Look, I hope you don’t want the same as all those other mages, get a servant, treat ‘em like dirt and expect me to still want to fuuuck…” The demon turned around to face Ignis towards the end of venting his displeasure, drawing out his final word as their eyes met for the first time.

“…Hi there.” Noctis’ startled expression transformed into a delighted little smile, and Ignis could feel his face flushing in response. This demon was as beautiful from the front as he was from the rear and he could feel his heart rate kick up a notch.

“Hello.” Ignis managed not to stumble over the greeting, pushing his glasses up in a habitual gesture as he tore his eyes away to somewhere safe before they could roam anywhere indecent. “I certainly have no intention of treating you poorly.”

“Ok, I’ll bite, you get a chance. Have you got an offering for me?” Ignis was flustered by this sudden change of manner and gestured towards the table. Although, he really should be pleased. He did not have the time to mess about with finding another demon if this one did not like his terms.

“I had heard you may enjoy these. I prepared them fresh before your…arrival. Now, as for the contract…”

“I’ll sample the goods first, thanks.” Noctis winked cheekily at him as he padded over to the table, stilling the words yet to come from Ignis’ throat, eyes remaining fixed on the mage as he went.

The demon glanced at the contract to quickly scan the text, scrunching up his face in apparent disapproval and giving Ignis a sinking feeling before turning towards the food. Tentatively, he picked up the fork and scooped a few flakes of fish into his mouth, as Ignis tried hard not to be distracted by those lips closing around the metallic implement.

“Ohh!” The demon moaned around his mouthful of barramundi, the sound sending Ignis’ blood rushing southwards, even though someone talking with their mouth full should have been a complete turn off.

“You’ve got to fish just right! No one’s been able to do that before!” Ignis found himself blushing at the compliment…and other things, perching on the arm of his sofa and crossing his legs to try and disguise how his body was betraying him.

Swallowing, the demon’s attention now turned to the pastry, picking it up, checking the underside with one long, sharp nail. Ignis noticed the salad was completely ignored, some part of his mind filing away that information for later.

“There are no soggy bottoms where my pastries are concerned.” Ignis said, his pride in his abilities showing in his tone.

“The pastry’s bottom isn’t the only one I’m considering right now.” The demon muttered with a salacious smirk, his eyes flicking over Ignis’ body in such a way that he felt the need to cover himself with his arms, despite being only clothed one in the room.

The demon maintained eye contact as he slowly bit into the perfectly cooked crust, a little bit of dark red juice from the fruit staining his lips, and a few small crumbs catching at the side of his mouth. Ignis swallowed hard as the demon closed his eyes and tilted his head back while he chewed, another moan spilling from him, enraptured by the taste, and Ignis’ eyes could not help but follow the tip of the tongue which drifting languidly over his lips after he finished his mouthful.

Two moans and a little seductive eating from this man before him was all it had taken to make Ignis’ trousers uncomfortably tight. He felt the urge to walk over and brush away those crumbs, perhaps indulge in seeing how the ulwaat berries tasted upon that sensuous mouth which looked so soft and inviting.

“Just, so, good!” Those ocean blue eyes opened once more, fixing him with an intense stare that stirred something inside of him, something primal and hungry.

Ignis cleared his throat, nervous about exactly how much of an effect this demon was having on him. “Well, I have always thought that recipe to be _fiendishly_ good, even though most find achieving the texture absolutely _hellish_.” The puns were out before Ignis could put the brakes on his thoughts.

His eyes widened a little as he realised what he’d just said, shocked with himself, but mostly managing to keep the mortification from his face. It was entirely inappropriate to be making such puns at a time like this, and by the way Noctis’ eyes flashed, Ignis began to wonder if a binding circle would have been a better idea, but the behaviour of the demon had so completely disarmed him that his usual rigour on his own conduct had failed him.

After a moment though, Noctis laughed, catching Ignis entirely by surprise. He wiped his mouth with the back of a hand, then scribbled down a few sentences on the contract.

“I like you. I don’t often answer summons but you’ve now got my undivided attention. That food, your magic, I want more.” Noctis strode confidently over to where Ignis was still perched on the arm of the sofa, trying desperately not to let his gaze be drawn downwards by the enticing sway of those hips, blushing furiously when he wasn’t entirely successful and noticed that, the demon was sporting a semi, beautifully framed by more black hair.

“I only require your service for a few weeks.” Ignis swallowed hard, trying to keep things business-like despite the very attractive, very naked demon now standing before him. Suddenly feeling very hot, Ignis pulled at his collar to open it a little more to try and cool off, the next button coming undone as he did so. He couldn’t help but notice the way Noctis’ pupils dilated at the sight of more skin, the tip of his tail twitching from side to side.

“I hope you’re not trying anything funny with me.” Ignis leant back a fraction, a little intimidated but undeniably horny. The demon’s eyes widened innocently and he pouted, making it even more difficult to resist the temptation to swoop in and kiss that mouth.

“I’m not trying anything at all. That desire your feeling for me, that’s all you. It’s good that you like me, because to seal the contract I’ll have to have a little taste.” Noctis’ hands rested on his chest, his eyes flicking hungrily down to Ignis’ crotch, making the mage gasp in realisation.

“You’re an…”

“Yeah, I’m an incubus. A pretty powerful one too. You could use me in _all_ sorts of ways.” The suggestive tone sent a whirl of possibilities spinning through Ignis’ mind. He’d been able to sense the demon’s power as soon as he’d materialised. Having some magical assistance would help his work considerably, and he’d not had a sexual partner for a long time…

"But you were supposed to be…My information must have been incorrect." Ignis managed to tear his eyes away from the man before him, fumbling in his pocket for his phone to read the text from Prompto again. He re-read the message and groaned, some of the words taking on a whole new meaning with the additional context. 

_This guy will be good for helping you relax ;D_

"Prompto!" He cursed his friend's name under his breath, though he was more annoyed with himself for being trusting rather than researching his own demon. He should have known something like this would happen, but then again, was it really so bad it turned out this way? There was more than one way to lighten the load of work that he carried after all, and Noctis was really very attractive.

“So, ahem, you would be amenable to make a contract then?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, I like to stay with you Ignis.” Noctis’ ran his thumb over the mage’s lower lip and tugged it down, leaning in close to whisper against Ignis’ ear. “Or should I call you Master?” The demon withdrew, seemingly pleased with the shiver he’d provoked with that suggestion, biting his own lip as he pulled back for them to lock eyes again.

“I…” Ignis was completely flustered, unable to respond. None of his previous partners had ever spoken to him in such a way, but he found he quite liked it.

“You do not need to. I would not insist on such an outdated notion.” He managed to reply after a moment of being distracted by the tip of Noctis’ tail tracing over his bare forearm. He was starting to lose control of the situation, something that no mage should ever do with an uncontracted summon. The faster he could get this over with, the sooner they would both have some protection from each other should the need arise.

“But you seem to like it.” Again, the pout appeared, almost taking Ignis’ breath away, and the demon’s tail, moving down from his arm to rub over his hardness, did the rest, tearing a strangled sound from Ignis’ throat. It successfully drew his attention away from the fingers which were unbuttoning and pulling open his shirt.

“But, the paperwork! I should really review…” Ignis managed to gather his wits for a moment, looking over to the contract laying on the table, the demon’s handwriting scrawled in the agreement boxes.

“We can sort out that formality later, Master.” Noctis turned the mage’s head back to him with a gentle finger sliding along his jaw, green eyes meeting blue as the demon winked at him, sending a thrill down his spine.

“My my, what a lucky demon I am.” Noctis murmured, his eyes now roving over Ignis’ bared, toned muscles and already pert nipples.

“Here Master, let me help you undress. Don’t want your clothes to get dirty now.” Noctis moved around him, not breaking contact the whole time and knelt on the sofa cushions behind him. Fingers delicately hooking under his shirt, being careful to prevent any damage from those wickedly sharp looking nails, slowly sliding it down his arms and off and Ignis let him. It would have been against what he called his better judgement, if that wasn’t also egging him on.

Ignis closed his eyes as lips touched his shoulder in a soft kiss, then there was another, and another as Noctis worked his way up to the mage’s neck. His glasses were gently removed and hands slipped covetously over his chest.

“Mmm, you smell good enough to eat Master.” Noctis whispered against his ear, the hot breath making him shudder, nails scratching across his chest. Once more kiss to his neck, then he felt the sharp sting of teeth biting down, slightly breaking the skin and causing a thrill to run through his body.

Under any other circumstance, with any other person Ignis would have been horrified by the moan that slipped out in response to being bitten, but with Noctis it felt so right, his neck and the lines on his chest throbbing with a pleasurable pain in time with his rapid pulse.

A hand came up to cup his chin, tilting his head so that those plump lips he’d been admiring before could meet his own, the demon’s tongue slipping into his mouth as he opened up, massaging his in just the best way, letting him taste the metallic tang of his own blood.

Ignis opened his eyes as they separated, knowing there was something important he needed to communicate.

“Noctis, I…” The demon stroked his hair to calm him, kissing his cheek in a bewilderingly affectionate gesture.

“Shh, I won’t do anything you won’t enjoy Master. I can tell you like to be, taken care of.” Ignis’ mouth dropped open in surprise, permitting Noctis to swoop in for another breath-taking kiss.

“How did you kno…ohh!” Ignis asked when they separated but was surprised by another bite, this time on his shoulder. This one didn’t break the skin, but it would certainly leave a bruise.

“Incubus, remember.” Noctis murmured against his skin. “I’ve got a sixth sense for this kinda thing.” Hands wandered over his body and Ignis unconsciously arched into the touch, letting out a small whine.

“I do hope that you are not considered preparing me with those.” Ignis eyed Noctis’ long, sharp nails warily. He’d already experienced just how easily they had drawn red lines across his chest, and the idea of those being worked inside of him made him most uncomfortable.

“Relax. I’m gonna take good care of you Master.” Before he knew it, his belt had been undone and cast across the room, quickly followed by the undoing of his button and fly. There was a flurry of activity, after which Ignis found himself standing over by his table completely naked, cock prominently displaying how aroused he was. Noctis licked his lips at the sight of him so exposed and it felt very much like he was going to become the demon’s next meal.

Ignis’ own eyes roamed over the body of the man before him, mouth parting as his gaze fell upon Noctis’ own now very obvious erection, pre-come already beginning to glisten at the tip. It had appeared very human-like when more subdued, but now it was fully hard he could see that although it was of average size, there was a pattern of veins and small ridges along the shaft, no doubt able to provide more pleasurable sensations for anyone on the receiving end…which was soon to be him. Ignis swallowed hard.

“Do you like what you see Master?” Noctis confidently put his hands on his hips, moving in close so their cocks brushed together. Ignis let out a small whimper of desire, squeezing his eyes shut, his hands gripping the edge of the table behind him.

“Do you want to feel me?” Ignis jumped as the whisper came right next to his ear.

“Yes.” He breathed, giving a small nod of affirmation.

Noctis gently took one of his hands and wrapped it around the demonic cock, allowing him a few pulls along his textured shaft, letting out a quiet moan before he spun Ignis around and encouraged him to plant his hands on the table.

“Noctis, what are you…ahh!” It took Ignis by surprise when hands parted his cheeks, Noctis sinking to his knees behind him, and a wet tongue licked a stripe over his hole. It was even more startling when that long, flexible tail curled around his cock and began to lazily stroke him.

Noctis’ tongue was hot and wet against him, teasing at his entrance, dipping in a little way then withdrawing before returning, this time a little deeper. Combined with the way his cock was being caressed by this distinctly prehensile tail, Ignis rocked his hips back against Noctis’ face with a groan, fingers trying the grip the flat surface in front of him, needing more, but the demon seemed to know just how to tease him, slowly stretching him open in the most blissful way but not doing enough to put him too close to orgasm. It was an exquisite torment that Ignis found himself enjoying immensely.

Before long the tail was withdrawn, leaving Ignis to mewl at the loss of sensation for his cock, but then it was made so much better as he felt something else apart from that hot tongue nudging inside of him, saliva easing its passage. This was wider and reached deeper, stretching him more, and moving at a different pace to the feeling of being eaten out. Ignis had never experienced anything like this before, but he knew for certain he would want to again.

Spun around once more, completely under Noctis’ control, the tail continued to slowly, deliciously slide in and out of him, brushing enticingly close to the spot which made him see stars. The demon remained on his knees, looking up at him and holding his gaze while he took the base of Ignis’ cock in hand and lapped at the leaking tip.

“Ohh!” Ignis’ knees already felt weak and he was forced to lean back against the edge of the table, hands falling to Noctis’ horns to steady himself, the curve of them fitting his hands perfectly.

“You taste so good Master.” Noctis mumbled against his shaft, using his lips and tongue to caress all his cock’s most sensitive spots before taking him in in his entirety, never breaking eye contact.

Ignis felt himself bump against the back of the demon’s throat, no hint of a gag reflex, his hips bucking into the warm, wet mouth instinctively. Noctis skilfully pleasured him with his mouth and tail, hands running over the ones lightly gripping his horns, encouraging Ignis to use them to fuck his mouth as he pleased. At first, he was hesitant, but soon he was pulling the demon’s head onto his cock to compliment his thrusts, moans spilling from his lips.

“Noctis I’m…nearly there.” He gasped out, trying to pull away, but the hands which now snaked around his thighs held him close and prevented him. A couple more bobs with those mesmerising blue eyes looking up at him, combined with the vibrations from his low moans tipped Ignis over the edge, his thrusts erratic as he came into the demon’s mouth, cock pulsing over his tongue. He was forced to lean back against the table as legs almost give way with the intensity of his orgasm.

Noctis hummed with apparent delight, swallowing down everything Ignis offered him and licking him clean, a smile upon his lips the whole time while Ignis twitched, oversensitive. Then he stood up with an artful motion, his arms hooked around the insides of the mage’s thighs, and tipped him back to lie across his table, spreading his legs wide.

The tail withdrew, leaving him feeling empty and sensitive, when he felt something much larger nudging against his entrance.

“You still seem to be hard Master. Let me help you with that.” Noctis ran the tip of one sharp nail along his still firm cock. Ignis blinked hard a couple of times, the buzz of his first orgasm barely faded, as he realised that his cock wasn’t going down.

“What…?” He started to ask, disbelieving his own body’s reactions.

“A perk, Master, so I can please you more.” Noctis told him with a sly grin, gently flicking the head of Ignis’ cock and making him groan. “You can keep coming, until I do.” That made Ignis’ eyes widen. He’d heard of the renowned sexual prowess of incubi providing their partners with multiple orgasms during sex, but he’d never looked into how it worked, never anticipated being on the receiving end of such attention himself.

Noctis cock nudged against his entrance again while he placing alternate open-mouthed kisses and bites over Ignis’ chest, seeming insatiable.

“Wait! What about lubrication?” Ignis grabbed the demon’s shoulders, alarmed.

“Master doesn’t need to worry about such things. I’ve got it covered.” Noctis leaned forward to kiss him fiercely, and he could taste his own spend on the demon’s tongue. Somehow it wasn’t as disgusting as he might have thought, or maybe it was more palatable because of the demon who was kissing him.

Noctis had his arms hooked under the mage’s knees, and he was almost bent in half as the demon’s cock pressed inside of him. He could sense a little magic at work and although he was being stretching wide, Noctis easily slid inside. It felt so good, and those additional ridges only heightened the pleasure on top of still being sensitive from the first time he came.

“Fuck! You feel as good as you taste!” Noctis sighed when he was fully seated, head tipped back, eyes closed in a blissful expression while Ignis’s fingers squeezed his arms, panting beneath him. Noctis was filling him in all the right ways, how on Eos would he ever find a human partner to live up to this? Then the demon began to move and everything just got better and better.

He started slowly at first, almost gentle in the way he rolled his hips, looking down at the mage, his head tilted slightly to one side, pupils blown wide with a hungry desire.

"Mmmh, Noctis…" Ignis moaned, his cries becoming louder as the pace increased, fingers trying to pull the demon closer.

"Call me Noct." Noctis’ voice was low and husky as he lent forwards, flicking his tongue over one of Ignis’ nipples, a hand caressing his side leaving more light scratches.

"Noct!" Ignis cried out as the tail came back into play, snaking between their bodies to wrapped around his cock, setting up an undulating rhythm of squeezing him.

"Am I doing well? Do I please you, Master?" Noctis breathed against his ear, his own pants and grunts of effort sending Ignis even higher.

Lips caressed his neck, tongue flicking out over the tender bite mark. The sting made him hiss but also sent an enjoyable jolt to his cock.

"You…ahh…this is just…business…mmh" Ignis moaned out, somewhat ruining the seriousness of his answer. He could feel the rush of another orgasm approaching, and he scrunched up his eyes at the sensation of Noctis softly laughing against his neck.

"You shouldn't lie Master. You squeeze me so tight, I'd say I please you very much. Am I the first you've had in a while?" It was almost irritating the smug, teasing note in his voice. Ignis would have considered pushing him off if he wasn’t too busy being distracted by the best sex of his life.

"That...that is none of...your concern..." He gasped, and something in Noctis’ expression hardened.

"If I do not satisfy you Master, then perhaps you should summon another demon who suits your tastes better." Ignis whimpered as the cock that had been filling him rapidly withdrew along with the tail, just as he’d been on the verge of coming for a second time.

He didn’t want to admit out loud that Noctis was exactly his taste, if one of his erotic fantasies had come to life and stood right before him now, he’d still choose the incubus in a heartbeat. There was a magnetism about him that Ignis could not resist, but there was also his desperate need to come, his cock leaking over his stomach.

"No, don't stop." He grabbed Noctis' wrist before he moved too far away, pulling him back and wrapping his legs around the demon’s waist. "That's an order." He tried to sound confident and in control, but it came out almost as a plea.

"As you wish Master." Noctis smirked, as though he had honestly expected no other reaction, and suddenly Ignis was full again.

He cried out at the sharp nails dragged across his chest and stomach, sharp teeth biting down on him again, this time at the junction between his neck and shoulder on his left side, as Noctis pounded into him, a ferocity in his actions now. The demon’s breathing was becoming harsh and ragged, his hips beginning to stutter as Ignis’ orgasm rapidly approached.

With a few well-placed thrusts, Ignis came for the second time that day, moaning the demon’s name, and it was even more intense than the first, his vision whiting out for a second. Then he felt empty, his ass clenching around nothing more than air and a second spray of hot droplets landed across his chest and stomach, Noctis having pulled out and using his hand to finish himself off over the mage’s body, and didn’t he look just glorious doing it.

Ignis couldn’t even think about trying to sit up right now, even though he knew he should clean up. His head flopped back on the table and he panted for breath, trying to get his heart rate to calm, aftershocks flashing through him in little waves not doing much to help matters, though he could feel his cock finally beginning to soften.

“Noctis, would you be so kind as to…” He didn’t get to finish the sentence, jumping in surprise as he felt something warm and wet touch his torso, and glanced down to see the demon licking up their mingled come with apparent relish.

“No, you don’t need to do that.” Ignis’ eyes widened a little in panic, trying to push Noctis away and wriggle off the table.

“But I want to.” Noctis’ eyes met his, that irresistible pout pursing his lips as pushed Ignis’ hands off and pinned them to his sides, fixing him in place while he continued cleaning him with kittenish licks.

“I like how you taste Master. I can’t get enough.” Ignis found himself pulled off the table and into another mind-blowing kiss and he shuddered, his cock making a valiant effort to stir once more.

The sensible part of himself managed to wrestle back control from his animalistic urges and Ignis firmly separated them.

“That should be quite sufficient, thank you.” He cleared his throat, trying to turn away and cover himself, embarrassed by his body’s responses.

In hindsight, he was incredibly thankful that his modest furniture had been able to take the strain of their passion. It would have been extremely awkward to have ended up sprawled across the floor because the legs had given way.

Quickly, he scouted around the floor for where his underwear had been discarded, squinting to try and sharpen the blurry edges of his vision when arms slid around him from behind, Noctis pressing up against his back.

"Do all demons seal their contracts like that?" Ignis asked to try and distract himself from the way that tail was wrapping itself possessively around his thigh. Demonology had never been his particular field of interest, although his had ample motivation to brush up on his knowledge now.

"No." Noctis admitted, hiding his face when Ignis glanced over his shoulder. Was the incubus blushing? "And I don’t usually either. But you’re so delicious, I had to have more." He purred, turning an embarrassed confession into something highly suggestive, letting Ignis have his turn to blush before the impact of his words settled. 

"Wait. Do you mean that consummating our contract did not need to involve sex?" Ignis’ eyes widened in shock as he felt the demon shaking his head against his back. Wriggled around to face Noctis again, he saw the sly smile on his lips tempting him to kiss them again, fingers brushing against his neck, lingering over the first bite he had received.

"Our pact formed the moment I first tasted you. Couldn’t you feel it?" Ignis froze, uncertain of what to reaction was most appropriate. Should he be angry at being duped into the most mind-blowing sex of his life? Although given how easily he’d been aroused, he might not have resisted even if he’d known up front. Or should he feel flattered that he seemed to have caught Noctis’ attention enough to be considered for special treatment?

"When you said first taste I assumed, being an Incubus, you meant...oh bloody hell!" Ignis pulled away and put his head in his hands, groaning.

"Yeah, sure it’s the best way for me to get your energy, but I like that you enjoyed me Master. And I enjoyed you." The incubus grabbed Ignis’ wrist firmly, trailing the mage's fingers down his bare chest. Ignis shivered, unable to stop his body from reacting to the feel hot skin which had been so recently been pressed sensuously against him.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find words to respond with, his brain short circuiting a little given all that had happened.

“So, each time you need my energy, we need to…” Ignis trailed off, making a vague gesture at their crotches. Noctis laughed and nodded his head, no doubt thinking the mage was funny for being abashed by this sort of thing, given what they had just done.

Ignis could not deny that he had enjoyed himself. Did he want such a thing to happen again? The blush that coloured his cheeks answered for him.

"I am not opposed to that." He admitted, moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue, his eyes glancing down to the demon’s mouth. “Do you have any clothes? I cannot possibly have you answering the door naked. People might…”

“…get the wrong idea?” Noctis finished off for him, looking faintly amused. The expression suited him.

“Indeed.”

“You said you’d pay me room and board. Throw in some clothes as well if you want me to wear them, but there’s hardly any mystery left.” Noctis picked up his discarded purple, coeurl-print shirt and slid it on, doing up a couple of the central buttons and leaving the rest open.

“This do?” He asked, glancing over at Ignis who’s heart rate had just gone through the roof. Seeing a very attractive man who he’d just gotten to know carnally, wearing his shirt that was slightly too big for him. It gave him an almost overwhelming desire to gather Noctis into his arms and kiss him. That, was extremely unprofessional thinking, and he should put a stop to it right away. It was one thing to have a mutually beneficial arrangement that just happened to involve sex, it was another thing entirely to attach too much meaning to the act.

“I suppose for the moment it will have to.” He managed to tear his gaze away and focus on finding his underwear to put back on. “I shall acquire something more your size shortly. And please don’t call me Master all the time.” Ignis dreaded to think of Prompto’s reaction when he next dropped by if Noctis was here, barely dressed, looking stunning and referring to him with such a suggestive title. He couldn’t afford to let Prompto become attracted to this incubus as well. He might wish to summon him next…Ignis blinked. Where had that flash of jealousy come from?

“Only if you call me Noct.” The demon’s response shook him from his dangerous thoughts. Yawning widely, Noctis stretched out on the sofa, the shirt covering him just enough to not be indecent, his tail curling around him like a cat.

"I'm stuffed, thanks for the meal Specs." Then he promptly closed his eyes and fell asleep, leaving Ignis to blink owlishly at him, both the sudden casual behaviour and the nickname taking him by surprise. He supposed it was better than Master, but Specs?

Speaking of which, he found where his glasses had been left on the coffee table, grabbed the paper contract which glowed with an elegant silvery watermark now it was sealed, and stumbled his way over to the kitchen on very wobbly legs, needing a few moments to process the entirety of what had just happened.

He’d summoned a demon, as expected. That demon had turned out to be an insanely attractive incubus who had fucked him to seal their contract when something as simple as a kiss would have done the job just as well. He’d come twice in quick succession…oh, any they hadn’t used any protection, so the gods only knew what infections might already be working their way into his system. He’d have to get himself tested at the next available opportunity.

A glanced down at the contract and read the neat handwriting.

Name(s) of the summoner: Ignis Scientia

Name(s) of the summonee: Noctis Caelum

Anticipated duration of contract: 3 weeks commencing from date of summons

Agreed duration of contract: _3 weeks_

Services required: General maintenance and housekeeping of the apartment resided in by Ignis Scientia such to alleviate such mundane stress and burden for the duration of the contract.

Services agreed upon by demonic party: _Stress relief for duration of contract_

Payment type offered: Board and lodging in the aforementioned apartment in addition to a reasonable supply of energy.

Payment type agreed upon: _That and anything needed to satisfy the mage’s desires_

Ignis leant heavily on the counter, head in his hands. What on Eos had possessed him to permit the sealing of the contract before reading it?

“The answer is obvious, you fool. Your lust got the better of you.” He muttered to himself.

He sheepishly retreated into the bathroom for another shower, meticulously cleaning off any dried semen although Noctis had done quite a thorough job. Drying off, he examined himself in the mirror, seeing how he was littered with hickeys, bites and scratches. Thankfully nearly all of them would be covered up by his clothing, except for that initial bite, red and prominent on his neck and not even in a position where he could cover it up with a plaster and blame a shaving accident.

Stealthily, he snuck back into the living room to find his phone, not wanting to disturb the demon on his sofa but he found himself pausing for a short while to watch him sleep. Resisting the temptation to stroke his hair and kiss his forehead, Ignis scooped up his device and retreated to his bedroom.

Opening up his browser, he quickly made his way to demons4u.lu where pretty much all reputable demons were rated and could be reviewed by mages. He gave a sigh of relief when he found Noctis’ name, at least he was registered and Ignis hadn’t just completed a contract with an unlisted demon. However, scrolling through the most recent reviews made his heart sink.

_August 27th_

_Magelord69: 0 stars_

_Didn’t even bother to answer_

_June 30th_

_Coast_Guard: 1 star_

_Pretty face but so rude! Don’t bother with this one!_

_June 2nd_

_entirelyanalytical: 1 star_

_He’s a spoilt brat. Didn’t do anything I asked and slept all the time. Dismissed after 2 days_

_April 24th_

_Anonymous Guest: 0 stars_

_No show. Complete waste of time._

_February 14th_

_lichnextdoor_xxx: 3 stars_

_A good fuck but not much use otherwise_

The highest rating Noctis had managed to acquire was 3 stars and that appeared to be on his sexual prowess alone, though summoning a demon for sex on Valentine’s Day had him harshly judging the mage in question. Such damning reviews really put into context Noctis’ initial response to him. Ignis may not have been aware he was an incubus, but other mages clearly were and it made him feel a small amount of sympathy for the demon sleeping in the other room. The expectation of always being a stranger’s booty call must get tiresome.

Regardless of whether Ignis felt sympathy for him, he had summoned Noctis to allow him to pass his doctorate and if those reviews were anything like accurate of his work ethic, Ignis did not hold high hopes.

Sighing to himself, Ignis dialled Prompto’s number. At least he could somewhat vent his displeasure at the general situation at his friend who he held almost solely responsible.

“What on Eos were you thinking recommending that demon to me?” Ignis asked as soon at the call went through, his disappointment evident.

“Did’ja summon him? What’s he like? Gladio said he’s really good looking but just hasn’t found the right mage to work with.” Prompto sounded excited, and there was the low rumble of another voice in the background before he friend shushed them.

“Did you even look at his reviews before blindly trusting your demon?” He asked incredulously, astonished why other people seemed to be incapable of basic rigour.

“No. Why would I? Anyway, you’re always so thorough I thought you’d do it if you were worried.” Ignis closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek, praying for the strength to resist hexing his friend into next week.

“I have been far too busy and you know this. I thought I could trust you. He averages one star Prompto, one star! And now I have a three week contract with him.” Ignis tried to emphasise his point as much as possible without raising his voice, not wanted to disturb the sleeper in the other room.

“Yikes! Okay, well, I’m sure he can’t be that bad.” Prompto sounded sheepish. “I was only trying to help, y’know, get you to unwind a bit. You’ve been really stressed.” That was something Ignis could not deny, but this was not the kind of situation he had envisioned to make his life less stressful.

“Yes, thank you. And I doubt this is going to improve things. You could have at least told me I was summoning an incubus.” Ignis snapped.

“I’m sorry dude. I thought it’d be, y’know, obvious.” Ignis rolled his eyes, getting up from his bed and fetching a clean shirt from his wardrobe.

“Look, I do not have time for this right now since I have more errands to run, precisely the opposite of what I had hoped. We shall speak about this again later.” Ignis told his friend, ending the call on Prompto’s pleas for forgiveness. He would forgive him before long, but with all the other things he needed to do today, he couldn’t wait around any longer than necessary.

Ignis finishing getting dressed again while thinking about which shops he should visit to acquire a set of necessities for Noctis.

Going to gather his coat and keys, he took a long look at the sleeping demon. He must have shifted while the mage was getting ready, one hand now folded under his cheek, a relaxed expression making him seem younger.

Ignis paused on his way out, hand resting on the handle, before he sighed and retreated back to his bedroom to fetch a blanket, carefully covering the half-naked demon while he mumbled something softly in his sleep. Quickly, Ignis wrote a note, including instructions on how to deal with the quirks of his shower, leaving it on the coffee table in case Noctis woke before he returned, before quietly exiting his apartment and heading into the city.

* * *

The first few days were challenging to say the least, and the only stress relief Noctis offered him was through sex. At first the demon was incredibly reluctant to do any jobs around his apartment, resisting even the simplest requests if he didn’t feel like doing them. However, Ignis quickly learned that he was food orientated. So, with a little teaching and encouragement…well, more like bribery with the mage’s cooking, Noctis slowly picked up his fair share of the jobs.

It wasn’t quite the level of assistance Ignis had expected when agreeing to summon help, but he found the more he came to know the demon, the more he enjoyed his company. It was nice to hear how Noctis genuinely laughed at his puns and gave him such praise for his cooking. It made him want to try out new recipes, and see if he could sneak anything remotely resembling a vegetable onto Noctis’ that he wouldn’t immediately find and pick out.

They spent nearly all of Ignis’ free time together, and he found himself placing a little less importance on his research and studies, eager to come home to Noctis’s presence at the end of the day instead of working at the university late into the night and over the weekend.

As the days passed, they got on surprisingly well and the sex continued to be amazing. The small scope of his apartment in addition with the effect Noctis had on him meant that by the end of the first week he’d been taken across the majority of the stable surfaces his living space contained. There was something about the demon he could not get enough of, and Noctis seemed more than happy to lend a hand…or tail…or tongue…or cock...and frequently all four.

Ignis’ expectation of Noctis using the sofa bed didn’t last long at all, since every morning he seemed to wake up with the demon curled up against him, tail wrapped possessively around the mage’s waist. Ignis couldn’t help but smile, but held back from wanting to place and arm around his bed partner and draw him into an embrace. That felt like would be crossing some kind of line, and so he settled for enjoying how adorable the Noctis was while sleeping.

Through a few tentative tests, he found that Noctis’ power perfectly complimented his magic, making them a very effective team as he grudgingly admitted to Prompto over the phone at the end of the first week. That was after he had limped his way into his university office, his back aching from the very vigorous seeing to Noctis had given him that morning. It was something they had both enjoyed, although Ignis would try to remember that three orgasms before work did not make for a very productive day.

All week he’d seemed to intuitively know exactly what the mage liked and how rough he could be to draw out the maximum pleasure, an ache and a limp for a day was worth how wonderful the demon made him feel. The surprisingly tender kiss goodbye that morning was new though, leaving Ignis’ heart fluttering as he shut the door behind him, conflicted between the affectionate feelings he was experiencing and the professional relationship he thought they ought to have.

* * *

Another week passed and Prompto had insisted upon meeting up in person. As soon as Ignis sat down, his friend pushed a coffee across the small table and without so much of a hello first, hit him with a question that made him freeze in his seat.

“Dude, are you dating your demon servant?” Prompto’s expression would be best described as delightfully scandalised. It wasn’t uncommon for demons to be summoned for a companionship contract, either sexual or platonic, but there was always a line that shouldn’t be crossed, one that Ignis had found himself beginning to stray dangerously close to, and with just the right nudge, might end up falling head over heels over.

“What the…why on Eos would you say that?” He replied, somehow managing not to answer too quickly or leave the pause too long.

“I was watching out the window for you cos you were late. I don’t think you’ve ever been late the whole time I’ve known you, I thought maybe you’d been run over on the way here. But I saw you walk up holding hands, and he kissed your cheek before you came in. Dude, d’you know how romantic that is! Did you walk like that the whole way?” The glee in Prompto’s voice turned a few heads to look in their direction and Ignis wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“You are mistaken. It might have appeared that way, but I can assure you that is not the case. He only wanted to remind me of something before we parted, there was no kissing involved at all.” Ignis flushed, trying to hide behind his mug of coffee and resist the urge to touch the spot where the Noctis’ lips had brushed his skin.

It was only a small lie. Noctis had indeed whispered a few words to him before following it up with a quick peck on the cheek that had warmed him despite the chill wind, and he’d noticed the demon’s tail swishing in a manner he’d come to associate with Noctis being happy. Or at least it was the same kind of movement it made when Ignis prepared a meal he distinctly enjoyed.

“Anyway, he’s an incubus. He is only playing his part.” It sounded like a convincing enough excuse, but that thought burned uncomfortably within him. Were such affection gestures all an act, or were they genuine?

“Uh huh…” Prompto looked sceptically at him before veering off onto a different topic of discussion.

Arriving home later, Ignis found it hard to look at the demon without that thought crossing his mind again. It was true the contract they had made Noctis akin to a live-in escort, just doing his job to satisfy Ignis and getting amply paid for it. But that hadn’t stopped the demon from lighting up his life and worming his way into Ignis’ heart over the short time they had known each other.

That night he lay awake in bed, Noctis cuddled up next to him as had become normal, one leg slung across his, the demon’s tail wrapped around the arm that was holding him. He was tired but couldn’t seem to fall asleep, unable to stop thinking about how affectionate Noctis had become outside of their sexual acts as time had passed.

It had started with that morning goodbye kiss which had become an everyday occurrence. When they sat close enough to each other, Noctis’ tail often draped itself across his leg or curled around his waist. Sometimes, the appendage seemed to have a mind of its own, because whenever Noctis noticed what it was doing, he tried to subtly withdraw it. Once Ignis might have even caught a flush of embarrassment out of the corner of his eye.

There were gentle, reassuring touches that they both did but didn’t lead anywhere. Ignis found himself unthinkingly taking Noctis’ hand into his own when he was feeling stressed, receiving a small squeeze and a kind smile in return, one that made his chest ache. And the demon had started brushing up against him at almost any opportunity, reminding Ignis a little of a cat claiming him as their own.

In fact, now he came to think of it, he’d noticed the handful of other demons who had been summoned by colleagues to assist around the office seemed to be keeping more of a distance from him lately.

In the shower the next morning, where he wouldn’t be biased by the presence of Noctis pressed up against him, Ignis concentrated his magical senses on himself and felt something subtly off about his aura. Focusing more closely, he’d not noticed before because their magic blended so well, but all of his time with Noctis seemed to have transferred the magical equivalent of a scent onto him, which might have been what the other demons were reacting to.

Ignis wasn’t quite sure what to make of this, having not come across a mention of any such process during his additional reading on demons, and he wasn’t entirely sure it was something Noctis was aware he was doing. Or perhaps he did this with everyone he spent a lot of time with. Still, that did not stop Ignis’ feelings from steadily growing for the incubus he had summoned, and the nearer his assessments came, the more he realised he didn’t want Noctis to leave.

* * *

One week before his assessment, Ignis called Prompto to urgently meet him. He had been suppressing his panic for the last few hours after he nearly said the L-word to Noctis while they lay in each other’s arms that morning. He’d hoped that work would force the issue from his mind, but there was no escaping from his own thoughts which replayed the moment for him every few minutes since he’d hurriedly left the bed, leaving Noctis frowning after him, the sheets bunched up over his hips, pale skin so enticing in the morning sunlight.

Barely having sat down with their drinks in front of them, Ignis could not hold it in any longer.

“Prompto…I think I may be falling in love.”

His friend did a double take, choking a little as he inhaled some of the foam that topped his drink.

“No way! That’s awesome. Who’s the lucky fella?” Prompto said when he’d stopped coughing.

“I…don’t know if I should say, and I don’t know if he feels the same…but I don’t think I can keep denying it any more. I very nearly told him this morning.” Ignis stared into his coffee as if the dark liquid would somehow give him guidance.

“Hmm…” Prompto eyed him as he went to take a sip. “Well, why don’t you tell him?” Now it was Ignis’ turn to splutter.

“Because these feelings of mine are entirely inappropriate.” Ignis protested, putting down the cup and dropping his head into his hands. “But I cannot seem to help myself. I have been so distracted by wanting to spend more time with him that my preparations for the assessment won’t be sufficient.” 

“As long as he makes you happy dude, you should give it a shot. I’ll support you call the way.” Prompto reached across the small table to pat Ignis on the shoulder.

“Thank you Prompto. I appreciate it, but I fear that my feelings are not reciprocated and everything I have worked towards for years will be wasted.” Ignis still tried to cling to his original goal, regardless of how far away it now felt. 

“I never understood why you wanted that recognition anyway. You don’t need it to prove how awesome you are. Sometimes you should let yourself follow your heart.”

Prompto’s words stuck in Ignis’s mind as he continued to wrestle with the ethics of his feelings, leading to days where he tried his best to distance himself from Noctis, more often than not failing, and sleepless nights where he held the demon in his arms and for a few wonderful hours imagine if Noctis’ affections were not just a part of their contract.

* * *

The day of Ignis’ assessment came all too soon, and although Noctis had managed to get up especially early for him, he was too nervous about his lack of preparation to eat more than a few mouthfuls of the breakfast Noctis had made.

“You’re looking funny there Specs. Nervous?” Noctis draped himself around Ignis’ shoulders and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“A little, yes. I’m sorry Noct, I appreciate your efforts, but I just cannot stomach eating right now.” He gently shrugged the demon off and placed his plate on the kitchen counter, loathe the throw away perfectly good food, but even the sight of it was making him feel nauseous.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” Noctis trailed after him. “Though, umm, I guess it’s our last day together. You said you don’t have to leave for a few hours. Perhaps we could go back to bed, y’know, as a bit of a last hurrah.” Ignis raised his eyebrows. This was the first time the incubus had appeared shy about suggesting sex, though he supposed Noctis might be feeling a little self-conscious about asking for more energy on his last day.

He opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again to think. A few more hours to prepare wouldn’t substantially increase his chances of passing, but more time in Noctis’ arms might make his disappointment at his failure sting a little less. He took the demon’s hand in his, nodding, and the smile he was graced with lightened the weight that had been sitting on his chest.

The sex that morning was just as intense as it always was, but something about this time felt very different. Noctis was being incredibly tender, caressing him gently and kissing him all over. The incubus had always taken good care of him, and as time had gone by their sex seemed to become more emotional, but this was the first time he was left wondering if this was how Noctis would be if he were with someone he loved.

His assessment did not go well. Ignis defended himself and his research as best as he could in the situation, but it was clear that at least one of the assessing professors was out for blood, jumping on every pause and opportunity they could to make him trip up. It would have been a challenge even if he had put in the work he’d been anticipating, but his time with Noctis had made convincing them of his suitability a near impossibility.

With a heavy heart, Ignis opened the door to his apartment, half expecting to see Noctis sprawled out on the sofa watching TV while he waited.

“Hey Specs, you’re back early. How’d it go? You passed right?” Noctis jumped down from the chair he’d been standing on to come over and greet him, picking up something from the table on his way passed.

Ignis stared up at the banner reading ‘CONGRATULATIONS!’ that Noctis had been busy hanging across the wall of his living space, and there was a small cake on the table with a few unlit candles in it. Shutting the door behind him, he shrugged off his coat and turned his back to the demon to hang it up before speaking, not brave enough to look him in the eye.

“…I failed.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. But you can try again next year, right?” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Noctis looked crestfallen, his tail, which had been swishing from side to side in excitement, had fallen still and was curled around his legs.

“Yes…next year…” Ignis said quietly.

“I, erm, I got you a present. Mostly for passing, which you’ve obviously not, but also as a kinda goodbye gift.” Noctis held out a small, flat, rectangular box which took Ignis by surprise.

“Oh, that is very kind of you. You shouldn’t have.” He managed to reply, staring at the box that he now held.

“I wanted you to have something to remember me by, remember enjoying our time together. But I guess you probably want me gone from your life now cos I failed at how I was supposed to help you.” Noctis sounded sad, rubbing the back of his neck while his tail twitched in agitation.

Ignis opened the hinged lid of the box to see a small pendant of a skull on a fine silver chain. He gently stroked it with a finger, butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach at the gesture. Even if he never saw Noctis again, he would always treasure this gift.

“If you don’t like it then…shit, I won’t be here tomorrow to take it back…”

“No, I like it. I like it very much.” Ignis cut the demon off, heart hammering in his chest. The contract would expire at midnight tonight and then Noctis would leave him. Ignis wasn’t sure if he’d be brave enough to summon him again.

“Look, Noct…Why did you agree to the contract?”

“I…I was drawn to you. Whatever it took, I knew I had to have you.” Was that perhaps a blush rising on the demon’s cheeks?

“Why did you stay? I asked you do chores, things you obviously didn’t enjoy, so why not break the contract and leave?” Ignis fought against the tremble in his hands.

“Well what about you? You were so surprised to know I was an incubus. I wasn’t what you wanted in a servant at all, so why not dismiss me? So many others did.” By the strong reaction it was clear that Ignis had touched a bit of a nerve.

“I did question my decision at first.” Ignis admitted. “But spending time with you…it satisfied something within me I didn’t even know I was missing. I have come to care for you, much more than I should have and I don’t want you to go…but I dare not ask you to stay. I am aware as your employer that it is not appropriate to get my feelings involved in such a manner, but it is unbearable for me to think of you being with another mage. I love you Noct.”

He hadn’t intended for the confession to spill out. Ignis closed his eyes, bracing himself for rejection and heartbreak, but instead hands gently rested upon him, one of his shaking fingers and the other against his cheek.

“Specs, I’ve not thought of you as my employer for a while. I…erm…I care a lot for you too. I think, maybe love...I’ve been trying to show you, could you really not tell?” Noctis said quietly, stepping in closer.

Ignis could feel his pulse quicken at the way Noctis was looking at him with such wide, hopeful eyes, drawing him in as he always did. So, all that affection hadn’t just been playing along. What was it that Prompto had told him? To follow his heart?

“Noct. What would you say to making another contract? Would you agree to stay, and be mine?"

“Yeah, I’d like that Specs.” Noctis smiled, twining his arms and tail around Ignis, and leaning forward for a kiss.

* * *

Name(s) of the summoner: Ignis Scientia

Name(s) of the summonee: Noctis Caelum

Anticipated duration of contract: For as long as there is reciprocated love between mage & demon

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Gladio was Prompto's summoned demon, make of that what you will...
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
